deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider
Johnathan "Johnny" Blaze, AKA Ghost Rider, is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 113th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ghost Rider VS Lobo, where he fought against Lobo from DC Comics. He was voiced by Steven Kelly. History Johnny Blaze was a motorcycle-riding stunt driver, who helped his step-father's stunt show until Johnny was one day informed about the fact that the man who raised him was going to die due to cancer. Not wanting to accept the truth, Johnny started to study the occultism and eventually found a spell that would supposedly summon Satan himself. The demon that Johnny summoned, Mephisto, promised to heal his step-father from cancer in exchange for his servitude. While the demon indeed kept his word, Johnny's step-father died in an accident shortly afterward, and one night after his passing, Mephisto transformed Johnny into a monster; a burning skeleton that could summon hellfire, a being merged with the demon Zarathos, the Ghost Rider. However, instead of listening to Mephisto's commands, Johnny chose to rebel against the demon and decided to protect the people from Mephisto and other hellish beings with his newfound demonic powers. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Jonathan Blaze * Height: 188 cm | 6’2” * Weight: 99.8 kg | 220 lbs * Former stunt cyclist * A fan of David Bowie * Bound with Zarathos, the Spirit of Vengeance * Hates Daredevil (He wants the name) * Famously portrayed by Nicolas Cage Arsenal & Abilities * Superhuman physique * Hellfire * Mystic chains * Demonic magic * Regenerative healing * Sin & soul manipulation * Penance Stare * Hell Cycle Feats * Blew up a mountaintop * Outsped Mjolnir * Dodged an enchanted sniper bullet * Survived battling World War Hulk * Can cast Hellfire Nova * Used Penance Stare on a whole city at once * Defeated Mephisto, Doctor Strange, Hulk DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Lobo of Czarnia, your sins are innumerable. I am here to --'' * ''Look into my eyes! Your soul will burn in he-'' * ''Burn! * It's done. About time. * As Zarathos:'' YOU WILL ALL DIE SCREAMING!!'' * As Zarathos:'' LOBO OF CZARNIA! YOUR SINS ARE INNUMERABLE! I AM HERE TO WREAK VENGEANCE UPON YOUR SOUL!!'' One Minute Melee Ghost Rider appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series and won. Gallery GhostRiderIdle.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee GhostRider.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Untitled445 20190918083119.png|Zarathos sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 4X9AN6K.jpg|Ghost Rider's Penance Stare 5DA4F735-A5A5-4400-A2DF-C00458DF5CB5.jpeg|Ghost Rider on his Hellcycle C7E8ADF8-FCAD-4BCC-BEF7-F541653FB9E8.gif|Ghost Rider using his chains 0FA89C3F-9A36-4882-8C9A-785DD5EBFE79.jpeg|Ghost Rider breathing Hellfire D1291C6C-266A-48F3-8B69-2086753F9BBF.png|Healing Factor 62E0A89E-B134-4AC3-B800-910E9E0600B0.jpeg|Zarathos ghost rider vs mephisto.png|Zarathos bests Mephisto in combat main-qimg-bb04baac3e1f466b1e474627a8ee3c87.png|Zarathos devours his opponent's soul Trivia *Ghost Rider is the 25th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor and Black Widow, and with the next one being Miles Morales. **He is the 18th Marvel character to fight against a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor and Captain Marvel, and with the next one being Miles Morales. **He is the 12th Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther, Ultron and Black Widow. *Ghost Rider is the second character to be voiced by Steven Kelly, after Gamabunta with the next one being Dracula. References *Ghost Rider on Wikipedia *Ghost Rider on the Marvel Database Category:Male Category:Human Category:Combatants Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Demons Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Magic Users Category:Flying combatants